films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas, Percy and the Dragon
Thomas, Percy and the Dragon is the seventh episode of the third season and the fifty-ninth episode of the series. In the US, this episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Scare Dares and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. In this episode, Thomas gets even with Percy's ghostly prank with the help of a paper Chinese dragon. Plot Percy was still ribbing Thomas about the time he thought Percy was a ghost. Thomas pays no attention, and one night is asked to collect a special load from Brendam. Thomas is horrified to find it was a dragon, but his driver tells him it was made of paper and is needed for a carnival. Meanwhile, Percy is stuck in a siding while shunting and has to stay there for the night because of jammed points. Thomas passes by with the dragon and Percy is so terrified that he doesn't sleep at all. The next day Percy sees the dragon again, but is indignant when he sees Thomas pushing it. Thomas explained what happened and the two make up their teasing. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (does not speak) *Duck (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Percy's Ghost Engine (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Elsbridge *Brendam *Knapford *Lower Suddery *Shunting Yards Notes *In the restored version, in the last shot of Thomas and Percy in the shed, Thomas looks cross instead of asleep. *The second season episode, Ghost Train is referenced. *A deleted scene shows Gordon passing Percy in the siding instead of James. *Big Mickey, from Thomas and Friends' sister show, TUGS, makes his first appearance in the show as a background character. He continues to be a background character to this day, even making it into CGI. *S.S. Vienna's model from TUGS appears in the scenes at the docks. *This is based on the two Andrew Brenner magazine stories, Percy's Night Out and Percy and the Dragon. *It's possible this episode was taking place during the events of Diesel Does it Again, as Diesel is seen on Sodor. Errors *The dragon was said to be covered in lights, but it was actually lit up from underneath. *The steam vent goes off too early when Thomas blows steam at Percy. *In the shot of Henry, James, and Duck, Henry's front wheels are derailed and his brake pipe is wonky. *When Thomas goes under the bridge, the rails on the left end. *In the overhead shots of the jammed points, a truck next to Percy is derailed. *In the scene of Thomas and Percy in Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas is in a middle berth. But, the morning after, Thomas has moved to the berth on the far right. *George Carlin uses the term guard at one point. *Wires can be seen under the tarp on the flatbed in front of the dragon when Thomas passes Percy. These are most likely wires connecting the power source to the dragon's lights. *A brakevan should've been added to Thomas' train. *When Thomas arrives at Elsbridge, his lamp was wonky. *Percy whistles at James with no driver. *In one screenshot of the Chinese Dragon at Elsbridge, its eyes are wonky. *It was never explained what happened to the flatbed in front of the Chinese Dragon, even though it disappears after the scene where the dragon frightens Percy. *In the shot of the owl, the moon was seen behind it. However, in the next shot of Percy, the moon was higher up behind him. *Considering the fact that the dragon was made out of paper, the lights should've set it on fire. Gallery Thomas,PercyandtheDragontitlecard.png|Remastered title card Thomas,PercyAndTheDragonRestoredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card Thomas,PercyandtheDragonUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card Thomas,PercyandtheDragonUStitlecard.png|2006 US title card Thomas,PercyandtheDragonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card Thomas,PercyandtheDragonSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card Thomas,PercyandtheDragonSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Episodes Category:1991 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki